


To The Stage!

by AleMage



Category: SCP - Containment Breach, SCP Foundation
Genre: Bar, Brutal Murder, Clubbing, Control Issues, Dancing and Singing, Death, Diseases, Gen, Gothic, Gross, Hostile, Mind Control, Minor Character Death, Multi, Murder, Murderers, Narcissism, Not Really Character Death, Other, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Kissing, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Romance, Possessive Behavior, Rave, Show Business, Theatre, casino - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 20:42:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18972577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AleMage/pseuds/AleMage
Summary: Welcome to Las Vegas! Enter a world of entertainment in sin city life! Tragic and comical! A show with scp-035 as your star!





	1. Sing a opening

**Author's Note:**

> I'm kinda writing this as I go, so chapters have a high chance being short. Bare with me I'm not use to doing non one shot stories. I also just don't really write.
> 
> Lighthouse is my beta reader. They read this shit. Thanks.

The crowd claps for one of the performers. A good show and a decent opening for the last act. The performer gives a small bow and leaves the stage. They leave the crowd to talk, waste their money, and to feel a little less hollow for the night.  
The lights dim and the crowd comes to a halt. The audience's eyes are glued to the dark stage in anticipation. What they all really came for... 

 

The music starts and a light shines down on the mic center stage. A masked figure approaches and lightly takes hold of the mic. They are laced in gems and silver and a dress of grand design that makes them look drop dead gorgeous.

Their mouth opens and lyrics follow along with the music. The crowd cheers as the beautiful singer sways side to side. Their voice reaches inhuman heights. They enthrall the crowd even more with such an impressive voice.  
The singer scans their the surroundings, looking for lonely souls to wink and tease with kisses to the wind. The cat calls and whistles make their way through the cheering and those trying to sing along in response.  
Now the singer has the whole room eating out of the palm of their hands. Their smile now fills with malicious intent as they scan for the ones no one will miss. A new host.

The singer finds one among the room of mindless idiots. Similar looking to their current one. They will keep tabs on them for the rest of the song. Making sure that they’ll be going home with them by having them invited back stage. The song ends and a finger points out the unsuspecting victim. It is here that the real final show begins. A victim walking in to a room full of questions only to be seduced with charismatic words and led back to an empty penthouse. The victim is hit over the head with something hard. And then the curtains finally fall. The show is over.  
For the possessive mask once known as SCP-035 that is.


	2. Back to the den

A few cuts into the old host and the limbs and organs are dumped into the tub. The head gets tossed in last. Corrosive goo mixes with the blood and sinew. Black tendrils rise from the gaps between body parts and break the flesh down until nothing but a liquified sludge is left. The remains of the old host swirl down the drain.   
035 scans their new body, making sure no lasting damage was done to it .

A sigh of relief leaves 035 as they stand up. Looking towards the mirror, 035 spins and giggles admiring their new body. 

“In comedy there is tragedy, but in tragedy there is comedy.” 035 hums to themselves taking a few more minutes to bathe in vanity before they walk out to the balcony. 035 leans on the railing with a smile and looks out to the city lights in the starless sky. Las Vegas is a city full of sinners, people looking to escape and just downright scum of the earth. A perfect home for 035. And a home it certainly has been. 035 continues to gaze out at the thought. They have it good and 035 knows it. If they didn’t know any better they’d think they rule this city. How comedic.

Their train of thought it broken by a phone ringing in the distance. 035 turns to look back into the penthouse. A displeased look strikes their face as they walk back inside to answer. It was 035′s little pest of an agent. But 035 answers with the most delighted voice. “Evening, darling!” 035 says.  
“Ah! Evening, gorgeous! Glad I caught you before sleep did! You got a second?” the agent asks.   
“Hm,” 035 responds. “I’m currently relaxing after a long night. with a drink or two maybe...naked. But sure I have a second.”  
“Hah, kinky, anyways I got someone who’s interested in having you –”   
“Are they local to Vegas?” 035 asks. 

“No, and yes I know you keep it strictly here, but hear me out! They’re offering a shit ton of money and possibly a – ”   
“If you know how I work, sweetheart, then you would know that I pay you to say no and you should flat out say ‘no’. We shouldn’t be having this conversation at all, darling.“ 035 says cheerfully but their irritation seeps through the tone.  
“Alright, alright. I’ll let them know. Sorry, I just figured with the money the guy was offering maybe – ”  
“But nothing. Listen, darling, if you’re so obsessed with making money, I’ll be more than happy to look for another agent to do your job. You just say the word and I’ll send you on your merry way, hm?”

“No! No, no, I got it!” the agent exclaims back in panic. “Won’t happen again, I swear it this time.” The agent tries to laugh it off but is more worried when his laughter is joined with a more guttural one.   
“Cross your heart and hope to die? You better be swearing it, otherwise I’ll have to come down there and fire you. And you and I both know 'you' don’t want that,” 035 says. A loud gulp could be heard on the other end before the agent speaks up.   
“Yes, of course, You have a good night...”  
“And to you too, sweetheart. Dream on piles of money for me,” 035 speaks sweetly again before hanging up. 035 looks at the phone as it shows the call end screen returning to the home screen. They begin to look for other agents just in case the idiot pesters them again. What a wonderful night.


	3. Sin at the club

Day light comes. Hours go by. And when the sun sets the cynical Mask leaves their domain to the big Casino. As usual 035 is greeted with mindless workers as they make their way back stage. The owner of the casino dropping in to speak with the performers to get them ready for another night before heading to 035's private room.

"There is my star! The diamond of this establishment! And not a moment too soon." The owner speaks up as he enters the room.  
035 scoffs and smiles while looking at him through a mirror. "Of course, where else would I be? You should watch how much you boost ones ego though..." 035 turns to face the owner. "Might make the 'star' think they're too good for this place." 035 gives a little wink to the owner.

"Oh! I know that won't happen. You have been here for how many years now, my prize jewel. You have it good here as I make it so for you." The owner says with a big smile. His nasty smoker teeth showing. 035 laughs and turns back to the mirror. "So anything new? Oh, don't tell me, I want to guess." 035 says with a sly voice. "We got some new machines up and running in the gambling area? Oh, no, You did something with the lighting systems? Oh! oh, I know, we reached a higher rank on the strip."

The owner snaps at attention, eyes wide, and jumps a little with joy. "EXACTLY! You my angel pay attention!"

"You make it sound like I don't." 035 says with a pout. "As you said. You keep things nice for me here. Give me 'everything' I need." 035 turns back again and walks up to the owner slowly. "Keep giving me what I need... and I'll give 'you' what you desire. Power."

The closing act begins and 035 puts on another amazing performance. Patrons falling in love with the display and making themselves vulnerable victims to 035. A show that no one outside would ever see. The Casino closes and 035 takes a few numbers of future victims. Getting into a limo once more for the ride home, 035's attention catches something as the limo drives by a club. The ride back to the pent house always involves passing by this place. But there was something off, however it was just barely out of 035's proximity range for 035 to catch what it was. 035 ordered the driver to change course. Whatever it was. 035 wanted to know enough to break routine. And as 035 drew closer the thoughts became more clear of those at the club.  
"Oh~" 035 hums to themselves. "A little predator has entered my city... well now, that won't do. " The limo stops at the curb and 035 quickly steps out. Supposedly this particular club was where all the more youthful people went. Easy pickings. Or so one would think. 

035 walks up to the bouncer and plays their mind games to get in without waiting. The music was loud and booming. The Dj playing tracks with high energy. Lights flashing and in multiple colors over a dark dance floor. The place was so packed it was a wonder how anyone could move around here. But 035 was more focused on finding the little pest hiding within the place. 

It would appear this thing. No. person was on the prowl as well. This gave 035 and idea, play prey and draw the other out of hiding. It would serve as good entertainment if nothing else. 035 keeps level headed and moves themselves over to one of the bars. Ordering a drink with no intention of drinking it. 035 runs a finger on the rim of the glass. Waiting for the person to show themselves. coaxing them with whispers. And surely enough... their eyes found 035. Within corner vision a woman in black stood out, her eyes glued to 035. Clearly she was young herself with how she was dressed. Early to mid twenty. The ego of a careless fool, someone who wants to live a fantasy. The woman finally moves forward to slides between 035 and another patron at the bar.

"A mask, huh? Creepy shit you got going on there with it, makes me wanna wear it myself. Kinda a wonder how someone like you got in." The woman says to 035.

"I have my ways. You'd be surprised what kind of connections I have." 035 responds. "It's a wonder how a woman dressed for a grave yard got in however." The woman laughs, then gives 035 a look up and down.

"So. Does a old lady like you dance? or am I wasting my time?" asks the woman. 035 looks to face the woman with a smirk. "And if I do?" 035 asks back.

The woman licks her lips and grabs 035's host by the arm dragging them to the dance floor.


End file.
